playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus
Zeus is one of the main characters in the God of War Series. He appears as a supporting protagonist in the first God of War, but later becomes the main antagonist in both God of War II and God of War III. Zeus also appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC playable character. Zeus' in-game rival is Isaac Clarke. Biography "OLYMPUS SHALL NEVER FALL!" From the marble halls high on Mount Olympus, Zeus rules over mortals and immortals alike as King of the Gods. Having claimed the throne by overthrowing his Titan father Cronos, Zeus keeps a careful watch on his own offspring. Even now Zeus' half mortal son, the Spartan Warrior Kratos, rises up to take revenge. As the most powerful of the Olympians, Zeus will defend his supremacy against any who oppose him. His justice is swift and delivered in devastating thunderbolts and lightning. THE LEGACY OF ZEUS: *''God of War: Ascension'' *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' *''God of War (2005)'' *''God of War: Betrayal'' *''God of War II'' *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' *''God of War III'' *''God of War Saga'' *''God of War (IV) (2018)'' Arcade Opening The story begins with Zeus on top of Mount Olympus, observing a battle down on Earth. He sees that the people are from different universes. Zeus notices that even his own son, Kratos is involved in this. He thinks that the mortals are all in service of a "self-proclaimed god, an imposter who lays claim to the very creation of all." Seeing them all as a threat, Zeus transforms into his eagle form, and files down the mountain to stop this madness. Rival Name: Isaac Clarke ' Reason: '''Zeus arrives to inspect the Rival Arena, dismissing the "work of the pretender" as a mortal child's play-thing". He then notices Isaac and inquires if the engineer was the one who built the strange world. Isaac merely responds the he had just arrived, himself, and Zeus becomes angered when he believes Isaac "dared to raise his hand against a god", after Isaac inadvertedly points his plasma cutter at Zeus. Zeus then demands that Isaac explain himself, but Isaac does not, so to make himself clear, Zeus creates a lightning bolt and throws it towards him, but Isaac catches it with Kinesis. Enraged, Zeus tells Isaac that he will pay with his life for his insolence as they prepare to fight. Transcript (Zeus appears and takes a look at the arena.) '''Zeus': This? This is the handiwork of the pretender? It looks like a mortal child's plaything! (Zeus then notices Isaac Clarke.) Zeus: Is it you who has... constructed... this place? Isaac: Hey, I just got here myself. Zeus: A mortal? You dare raise your hand against a god? Explain yourself before I make you kneel. Isaac: I'm afraid I can't do that. I've seen too much happen too quickly around here. Zeus: Perhaps you thought I was making a request. Let me make myself clear! (Zeus summons a lightning bolt and throws it at Isaac, but he catches it using his Kinesis.) Zeus: You will pay with your life for your insolence. Ending Satisfied with his work, Zeus returns to Olympus, reminding the mortals of their place and the Polygon Man destroyed. But he is well aware that Kratos will be coming for him, for revenge. But as he sits on his throne, pondering what to do next, the king of the gods glows with power, knowing Kratos will have a challenge dethroning him. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Do You Doubt My Power?': Zeus' hands charge with electricity as he says, "My power is unequal!" *'How Pitiful!': Zeus flies up and laughs at the opponent. *'Such is My Power': Zeus summons a lightning bolt and holds it in his hand like a staff, then throws it into the air as he says, "You are no match for me!" Quotes *'Character Select:' **"You have chosen wisely, mortal." **"Very well." **"This should be amusing." *'Prematch:' **"I am king of the gods!" **"I will break you!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"You have no hope of victory." **"A useful tool." **"Fit for a god." **"For Olympus!" **"I'll put an end to this." **"This is more than enough for the likes of you." **"Too much power for a mortal to wield." **"Let's see how you fare now." **"You will fall before me." **"I grow even stronger." **"Curious bobble." **"Tremble before me." **"Ah... outstanding." **"Your blood will spill." **"This mortal toy." **"This will be sufficient." **"Interesting." **"Your end is at hand." **"With this, I shall banish you." **"Hmm... mortal weapons." **"This now belongs to me." **"Quite the artifact." **"Worthy of Hephaestus." **"Ah." **"This pleases me." **"A worthy instrument of destruction." **"Despair!" *'Using Thunder Clap:' ** "Enough!" *'Using Ultimate Storm:' ** "Kneel before me." *'Using Wrath of The Gods:' ** "I grow weary of this." *'Successful KO:' **"The battle is mine." **"Fool!" **"Your torment is just beginning!" **"Olympus shall prevail!" **"You will cease to exist!" **"You are no match for me." **"I am the King of Olympus!" **"I have no equal!" **"You are broken." **"Kneel before my might!" **"My power is unequal!" **"A waste of flesh." **"Surrender now!" **"Insolent fool!" **"Even the Titans fell before me!" **"Expecting pity was your error." **"To the Pits of Tartarus." **"You cannot defy me!" **"Why do you waste your time?" **"Your journey has ended!" **"Miserable creature." **"Bow before me." **"Join the Titans in the Pits of Tartarus." **"Tremble in fear." **"You're laughable." **"Perish!" **"Begone!" **"Die!" **"Submit!" **"Silence!" **"I have corrected the mistake that was your existence." **"You have started a war that you cannot possibly win." *'Respawn:' **"Your good fortune has run dry, I'm afraid." **"You continue to defy me?!" **"I am King of the Gods!" **"I have returned!" **"I'll put an end to you." **"I am immortal!" **"Death is but for mortals." **"No one can stand against me!" **"I fear nothing." **"You've become a nuisance." **"Fall before my greatness!" **"You still insist on resisting?" **"I will break you!" **"Unexpected!" **"You think yourself mighty enough to slay a god?" **"Hades cannot contain me!" **"I underestimated you!" **"Your efforts are futile." **"Olympus shall never fall!" **"You try my patience, mortal." **"That power..." **"For the glory of Olympus!" **"You leave me no choice." **"Such chaos..." **"The Titans fell before me and so shall you!" **"Vengeance will be mine!" **"I'm through playing with you!" **"I grow tired of this insolence." **"You amuse me." **"I cannot be defeated by a mortal!" **"Petulent children." **"Your skill is... admirable." **"Behold my power!" **"You have no hope." **"I have faced far worse than the likes of you!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Descent From Olympus:' Zeus floats onto the ground with his back to the camera and turns around, his wrists emitting a lightning aura. *'Mere Mortals!:' In a rising shot, Zeus folds his arms and proclaims, "I am king of the gods!" *'Witness My Power:' Zeus holds his right arm in the air, releases a stream of lightning, and clutches a lightning bolt. *'Olympic Taunt:' Zeus walks forward, points, and says, "I will break you!" Winning Screen *'How Trivial!': Zeus hovers above the ground, his hands bursting with lightning, and laughs. *'Now You Know My Power!': Zeus makes an electric ball of energy. *'Insolence!': Zeus clutches the cameraman's throat and lifts him, smiling. *'For Olympus!': Zeus strokes his beard and poses. Losing Screen *If using How Trivial!: Crosses his arms and turns away. *If using Now You Know My Power!: He grabs the camera and throws it to the floor *If using Insolence!: Zeus holds his hand out in vengeance as it charges with electricity, then puts it down. *If using For Olympus!: Turns away as lightning strikes, and he disappears. Result Screen Win: Stands with a lightning bolt in his hand. Lose: Looks away from the camera. Zeus-Vittoria.PNG Zeus-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music Olympic Opus(unlocked at rank 4) 'Fit for a God '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Olympic Toga Zeus's default appearance as he is seen in God of War III. Olympic Armor Zeus's alternate appearance as seen in God of War: Ascension. *Default: White toga, gold armor. *Black toga, black armor, black skin. *Blue toga, white armor *Gold toga, blue armor Young Zeus Zeus' young appearance, as seen in God of War II. This outfit appeared as Zeus's third costume unlocked immediately with the last update patch for the game. *White toga, gold gauntlets *Golden toga with blue outlines, silver gauntlets *Blue toga with gold outlines, silver gauntlets *Blue toga with white stripes, gold gauntlets Gallery Zeus vs Isaac.png|Zeus and Isaac Clarke on the Graveyard Stage Graveyard.jpg Zeus VS Screen.png BFsULZ1CIAAuskX.jpg large.jpg|Zeus' unlockable costume 208956_430698163680551_235389654_n.jpg|Olympian Armor 100_0553.JPG|Zeus' main menu theme Yes.png 2013-03-20-200100.jpg 2013-03-20-193237.jpg 2013-03-19-213748.jpg Render_zeus.png|Official Artwork Zeus_-_Ascension.jpg|Zeus in God of War: Ascension zeuscolor.png images (17).jpg images (18).jpg PlayStation-All-Stars-Battle-Royale-Zeus-Trailer_Feb-27-2013-7.13.07-PM.png images (19).jpg images (20.jpg 2014-01-12-064505.jpg Zeus (GoW3).jpg|Zeus in the God of War Series Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Zeus Trailer Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Zeus Arcade Walkthrough (Commentary) (PS3) (HQ) Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Zeus "Olympic Armor" Costume Review (Commentary) PlayStation All-Stars History - Zeus Trivia *Zeus and Isaac are the last DLC characters to be released. **And they are the last two characters to obtain a third costume. *Zeus is one of three characters to break the fourth wall in their intro or outro's, the others being Kratos and Jak and Daxter. **He is also the only character in the game with a winning outro where he attacks the cameraman. *Like Kratos, his arcade story is a prequel to God of War III. *This marks the second time that Zeus has ever been playable, the first being God of War: Ghost of Sparta. **With Kratos using the Blade of Olympus, this marks the first time Zeus is playable without wielding it. *Zeus is the second character represented from God of War, the first being Kratos. This makes the God of War series the second game series in terms of more playable characters, the first being inFamous, which represents Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole MacGrath. *Zeus is the sixth confirmed villain character added to the game. The first five are Sweet Tooth, Colonel Radec, Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima and Evil Cole MacGrath. *Although Zeus is the god of thunder, he can still be harmed by electrical attacks like every other character. *Zeus' Triumph of Olympus is one of 3 character's attacks that can absorb projectiles and convert them into AP, along with Cole's Frost Shield and Sir Daniel's Golden Shield. *Zeus is one of six characters who can freely glide around the stage, the others being Jak and Daxter, Evil Cole, Kat & Dusty, Sly Cooper and Isaac Clarke. **Zeus and Sly Cooper are the only two of the six to glide in Level 2, not in Level 3. *Zeus is one of three characters whose Supers can affect stages, the other two being Big Daddy and Isaac Clarke. **Zeus is the only first-party character to do so. *Zeus is one of five characters who die in the game series they come from. The others being Colonel Radec, Sweet Tooth, Cole MacGrath, and Nariko. *Continuity-wise, Zeus, as well as Sir Daniel, is the oldest character as he is centuries old. *Zeus, along with Dr. Nefarious and the Helghan Army were originally the primary antagonists of the game in early development, but they were scrapped in favor of having Polygon Man as the game's antagonist. **This period of development could be the inspiration for Zeus' level 3, as the other players are transported to a new stage, possibly the original final boss arena. *Occasionally when respawning, Zeus will say that he underestimated the opponent, making him, Ratchet and Clank, Isaac, and Dante the only characters to actually admit to their opponents' strength. *His Level 3 makes him very similar to Hades during the Hades stage. *Zeus, along with Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Raiden, and Heihachi, is one of five characters in the game to have been a father seen in another game. **Zeus, along with his son, Kratos, are the only characters in the game that are of the same family, but are mortal enemies. **Funny enough, both Zeus and Kratos are the only characters in the game with losing screens that break the fourth wall by interacting with the camera. *Zeus is considered to be the most powerful character in the game, surpassing both Big Daddy and Sir Daniel. **Zeus is also considered to be the slowest character in the game, with the second slowest being Big Daddy. *At the beginning of Zeus' trailer, the intro he uses is Witness My Power, which is unlockable, as opposed to Descent From Olympus, his default intro. This makes Zeus one of three characters that used an intro other than their default at the start of their trailers, the others being Dante and Isaac Clarke. *Zeus is the only character in which his entire moveset can be charged up. *In Zeus rival cutscene, he refers to the Rival Arena as looking like a "mortal child's play-thing". With the Rival Arena being a manifestation of PlayStation, that is essentially what it is. *When using the Spear of Destiny, Zeus will only stab forward, no matter which direction you attack. *One of his color palettes with a blue toga and white armor is possibly a reference to his brother Poseidon. *His menu theme is composed of thunder clouds and yellow lightning strikes. *Evil Cole and Zeus are the only characters that repeat franchise. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:God of War Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:DLC Category:Icon Characters Category:Villains